


I can show you the world

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: 2015 seattle conventionJared - I've put a lot of thought into it...I'd have to be Jasmine...Jensen - I can show you the world......





	I can show you the world

They were filming Wendigo when Jensen first came to Jared.

"Hey you wanna grab a bite outside?"  
"What's wrong with the food tent?"  
"Nothing...There is a nice place I wanna show you."  
"Alright."

No, it wasn't a date. Just two friends eating lunch together. But the place was so beautiful and a little romantic too. A beautiful spot by the lake.

"Wow, what is this place?"  
"It's Stanely Park."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Bringing me here. I've never been to vancouver before. I don't have any friends here. And you have been really nice to me."  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I've worked here before. I'll show you everything there is."

Since then they fell into this easy friendship between them. Jensen was mostly Jared's guide, sometimes his protector. But mainly Jensen and Jared became best friends. Not the we will be on our ways after the show is over either. But the forever kinda best friends. And Jared was amazed by Jensen every moment. And he started to fall for his best friend. Yeah Jared was screwed. 

"Hey, I gotta show you a new place."  
"I thought we saw everything!"  
"Not everything. Come on."

"Whoa.....Jensen what is this place?"  
"It is called the Capillano Suspension Bridge. You like it?"  
"It is .....um.....it's so beautiful...There are no people around!"  
"Ah..I just thought to bring you here before it opens for visitors...You know the fans and all.I have a few connections here... ."  
"Oh.....wow! You did this for me?"  
"Yeah..Now look!"  
"Dude, it's like a new world up here!"

Jared then hears Jensen sing

**🎶 I can show you the world**  
**Shining, shimmering, splendid**  
**Tell me, princess**  
**Now when did you last let your heart decide? 🎶**

Jared laughs with his whole body...And Jensen has this happy look on his face looking at Jared....Jared could feel the love and heat coming through Jensen's eyes! He stops laughing.....a few moments of staring and silence later Jared breaks the silence...

"Okay I get it Aladdin...."  
"I think you have to be my Jasmine then...."

And with that Jensen kisses Jared...Just a short and soft kiss! And they never looked back since.

10years later at the seattle convention when the girl asked what disney princess would they be, the beautiful memory washes over both of them!


End file.
